Newest Member
by white pedal
Summary: Seto Kaiba rushes to the hospital, where he greets the newest member of his family. Blueshipping.


_**So big news, my friend BZ just had her first baby and we're all happy for her:)**_

 _ **Enjoy:)**_

* * *

Seto's limo stopped in front of the hospital. He wasted no time and ran inside, he went to the front desk where he met a nurse on duty.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Kisara Kaiba, my wife, she's been admitted here and is having our baby. Now where is she!?" Seto said irritaded.

Eighteen minutes ago, Mokuba called him at the office. He told Seto that Kisara had gone into labor and that's when Seto left as fast as he could, he knew that Kisara was due anyday but it didn't relly hit him until Kisara was finally about to give birth.

The nurse looked through the records on the computer and looked at Seto, she is in room four on the second floor, that's the delivery and nursery section.

Seto didn't stay for long and went to the second floor. After running past doctors and other patients, he heard faint screams in room four, Seto opened the door and he saw Kisara.

She was clutching her stomach as she layed in bed, breathing heavily from the pain. A group of doctors looked at Seto, "Who are you?" asked one of them.

"I'm not in the mood for introductions, I want to see my wife." Seto said cooly.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't be here." Said a nurse.

"No , it's alright," Kisara said through her breathing, "He's my husband, I asked my brother in law to call him so he can come here."

Seto went to Kisara's side and held her hand, "I got here as fast as I could, how are you feeling?"

Kisara winced but smiled, "I had better days...looks like you were right about the baby coming any day." she joked.

Seto smirked, "Well if it makes you feel any better, I didn't expect it to come here this quickly either."

Kisara smiled, but then she hissed again and let out a yelp, the doctors noticed this and became alarmed.

"Uh oh, looks like the baby's coming. We got to get her to the delivery room, stat!" said the doctor, he turns to Seto, "You, come with me so you can change and head to the delivery room."

While Kisara was put on a stretcher, Seto followed the doctor and changed out of his clothes and was in a male nurses outfit provided by the hospital. Seto was growing impatient as he wanted to go into the delivery room so he can be by Kisara's side. Five minutes later Seto and the doctor went into the delivery room, where Seto saw Kisara with her legs on stirrups and was still in pain.

Seto went by her side, "It's okay, we'll get through this. We've been preparing for this for months. Just remember the breathing exercises." he assured her.

Kisara smiled while sweating, "I know we will." the Kisara howled again, making Seto cringe and held her hand tighter.

The doctor went to Kisara and positioned himself for the delivery, "Alright Mrs. Kaiba, you're at just about ten centimeters apart, when I count to three you push, alright?"

Kisara breathed, and the doctor counted, "One, two, three, push!"

Kisara pushed and yelled as she did, it made Seto wince and it was killing him seeing Kisara in so much pain. It reminded him of the time Joey made a comment saying Childbirth can't be that awful during health class when they were learning about the human reproductive system. If Joey was here, Seto would tell him from experience that it isn't awful, but absolutely terrible, especilly if Joey could witness Kisara giving birth.

His train of thought was interrupted by Kisara's screaming. He felt like it's been an eternity since they came into the delivery room, he couldn't even remember what time it was.

"You're doing good mrs. Kaiba, just a few more pushes." the doctor said.

Seto frowned as he saw tears streaming down Kisara's face, he wiped her tears, "Just a few more Kisara, and it'll be over."

Kisara pushed three more time, now it was time for the final push, "Alright Mrs. Kaiba, give me one more big push."

Kisara breathed, and Seto had a tight grip on her hand, "Just one more Kisara, push as hard as you can."

Kisara nodded, "Right."

With that Kisara pushed with all her might and screamed. She fell back and there was a dead silence, it made Seto fear for the worst, and when he saw the doctors shocked faces he felt a sharp breath.

 _"No..don't tell me..this can't be!?"_ Seto said to himself as he feared his baby might be a stillborn.

That changed quickly when Seto heard the sound of a screaming baby. The doctor lifted the baby up, Seto went wide-eyed as he saw the child. It was pink, small with its tiny hands and feet waving everywhere and had white hair that was slicked from being in the womb.

The doctor smiled, "Congratulations, it's a boy."

"...A boy..." Seto said in disbelief.

Kisara fluttered her eyes open and looked at her husband, "Seto?"

Seto looked at Kisara and smiled at her, "You did good Kisara, how are you feeling?"

Kisara gave him a small smile, "Tired, where's the baby?"

"The doctors are cleaning him up." Seto said.

Kisara blinked, "Him?"

"Yes...we have a son, Kisara." Seto said with pride.

The doctor came back, holding a bundle of blue blanket in his arms, "Mr and mrs. Kaiba, say hello to your new son."

Kisara's eyes widened as the doctor handed her and Seto's son into her arms. The baby was less pink now and was sleeping soundly, his white hair was neatly in place and was content with its new surroundings.

Kisara smiled and kissed the baby's cheek, "Hello there, little one."

Seto stared at his son in awe, while the baby inherited his mothers white hair Seto believed that his son was the spitting image of himself. While he's a newborn, Seto thought his son has his facial features, from the nose to his chin. The baby let out a small sneeze and Seto chuckled.

"He's cute." Seto said.

Kisara smiled, "What should we name him?" She asked.

Seto looked at his son for while, pondering on a name. Soon another doctor came in, looking irritated and tired.

"Alright, where's the baby?" he asked.

Seto didn't like his tone of voice, "In my wife's arms, what else?" Seto said

The doctor was taken back by Seto's remark, but shook it off, "I'm here to measure the baby and write his information for the birth certificate. So did you name him?"

Kisara started pondering, "We're still thinking of a name."

The doctor was annoyed, Seto saw this and glared at him, "...Seth."

Kisara and the doctor blinked, "Seth Thomas Kaiba, and if you think I'm going to let you touch my son you're sadly mistaken. The only thing you're going to do is write his birth certificate, the nurses can handle the measuring."

The doctor was appalled, "How dare you!? I'm a doctor and if you speak to me that way again I'll have you and your family kicked out of here!"

The baby heard the man yelling and started wailing, Kisara was alarmed and tried calming her son down, while Seto looked like he was ready to murder the doctor. Seto left Kisara's side and walked over to the doctor, towering over him with an icy glare.

"Threatening me is one thing, but if you kick my wife and son out of the hospital while they are still recovering from childbirth I'll sue you for everything you got and I'll see to it that you lose your job in the process. You seem like you're having a bad day, but it will get worse if you keep up with that attitude...so suggest you remain silent and write the certificate, your voice is irritating to my child and I think he and my wife would like some peace and quiet."

That last sentence sent chills down the doctors spine. With that the only people allowed to touch Seth were the nurses while the doctor took notes, Kisara had Seth in her arms once again and held him close to her. Seto continued to look at Seth in awe.

The door opened and Mokuba came in with Roland, who was holding a gift basket with a giant teddy bear on it, "Seto! Kisara!"

"Mokuba? Where were you?" Seto asked.

"After I called you and told you Kisara was in labor, I left the hospital to get the baby a birthday gift.." Mokuba see's the baby and wide-eyed, "..Seto...is that.."

Seto smirked, "Yep, meet your nephew, Seth Kaiba."

Mokuba moved closer to the baby and saw his nephew for the first time, he smiled big as he saw his brother's son, "Oh Seto...he's beautiful, he looks just like you!"

Seto smiled, "Yeah, but he has his mother's white hair."

Seto bushes his son's hair from his face, then Seth slowly started to open his eyes and hazily looked around his surroundings. Confused, the baby looked up and saw his mother, who was smiling at him.

Seto looked at him in surprise, "...His eyes..."

Kisara would smile, "They're like yours."

"They're softer...I guess he'll be nice when he gets older...hopefully not too nice, if he's going to be CEO he at least needs to learn how to be intimidating." Seto said.

Kisara would smile, "Don't be too strict on him when he gets older, Seto, he's also his own person."

Mokuba would fold his arms, "You don't want to turn him against you already do you?" he said with a smirk.

Seto would raise an eyebrow, "He's only a few minutes old Mokuba, don't be the 'go to uncle who's easier to talk to than your dad' just yet."

Then Seth started making noises and Seto looks down as his son looked up at him. One of his tiny hands escaped and grabbed Seto's finger and it surprised the young CEO, Kisara saw this and smiled and, without realizing it, Seto took Seth into his arms.

Seto was still in shock. While he took care of Mokuba since birth, now that he has a child of his own it was different to him. It was his son, his child who he created and like Mokuba Seth will look up to him for guidance.

Seth blinked and snorted a little, causing Seto to smirk, then he smiled at him, "...Welcome to the family, Seth."

Seth cooed and, to Seto's surprised, he smiled.

* * *

 _ **The End**_


End file.
